


Reunion of the Deer and the Lion

by mutigerritter



Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Lullabies, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trauma, caring claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutigerritter/pseuds/mutigerritter
Summary: Dimitri finally starts to regain his senses. When he finally reunites with Claude, the latter insists on taking care of him after the battle of Gronder.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590601
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Reunion of the Deer and the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Running a bit late for Day 4 of #DimiclaudeWeek2020! I gave Claude writer's block in my previous fic and joke's on me, I suffered the same.
> 
> Prompts: Scars/Healing

Gronder was a bloody battle. Rodrigue was gone. It was only through his death, and the joint efforts of Byleth, Dedue, and Claude that Dimitri snapped out of his vengeful bloodlust and is slowly regaining his senses.

Byleth and Dedue both knew how important Claude is to Dimitri; he was probably the king’s first love, after all. It wasn’t a secret to them how they’d danced at the ball and escaped into the Goddess Tower back when they were still students. So, in an effort to help Dimitri’s situation, they had invited Claude and his allies to come with them to the monastery. The young leader of the Leicester Alliance agreed to stay over Garreg Mach Monastery for a week, but is otherwise unable to stay any longer and aid in retaking Fhirdiad because he has a duty to lead and protect Derdriu.

“Dima,” Claude called out to him in a soft voice. They were walking back up to the monastery now, and everyone else was walking a short distance away from them so as to give them space and privacy.

“C...Claude…” he manages to reply, his voice hoarse and tired.

“It’s alright, Dima. Don’t force yourself. I’m here.” Claude’s voice is easygoing but soothing. Dimitri simply grunts and nods in response.

Dimitri hasn’t heard Claude’s voice in a long time, and he finds it really comforting. It reminds him of when he had just fallen for the young Golden Deer leader way, back when they were still students. Claude’s voice had this unique ability to shut off the voices that are constantly screaming in his head.

They spent the rest of their trek back up Garreg Mach Monastery in companionable silence. Every now and then, Claude would catch Dimitri’s attention with a carefree smile. Other times, he would touch Dimitri’s arms or shoulders, drawing comforting circles with his fingers.

For the most part, Dimitri welcomed it. He had missed the liveliness Claude brought with him. He had barely talked to anyone or let anyone touch him in years. Reuniting with Claude, in Gronder, of all places, must be the Goddess’s blessing. One he felt like he didn’t deserve.

He felt a hand take his. “Dima, you’re breathing heavily. Is everything alright?” He felt Claude squeeze his hand reassuringly. He could only shrug in response.

They were nearing the monastery gates now. “Why don’t we settle down first, yeah? We can finally rest from a tough battle and a long journey.”

Dimitri wasn’t sure when Claude became his babysitter. He didn’t want to be a burden. “It’s fine, Claude.”

“Come on, your kingliness. I’m only here for a week, let me have my fun babysitting you,” Claude grinned. He’s trying to coax Dimitri to be comfortable with human interaction again.

Dimitri couldn’t help but smile at Claude’s trademark nickname for him. “Fine, Claude. I relent. Do as you wish.”

“I’ll do what I wish, then,” Claude echoed. “And for the first thing I want to do to you…” He trails off. Dimitri raised his eyebrow, wondering just what he got himself into.

“I want you to take a bath! Come on, I want your cute face all clean and proper soon! I’ll dress your wounds after,” Claude said cheerfully, before laughing at Dimitri’s reaction.

Dimitri blinked, not expecting that from Claude. But he’s smiling now too, much more than he has the past few months combined, probably. Claude really has a way of getting to him.

Dimitri had then taken a bath, upon Claude’s insistence. And a nice, long bath too. It was the first proper one he’s had in months, not unlike the ones he’s had before, hasty and just enough to get the foremost dirt and grime off. This one was different. He allowed his body to soak, his muscles still aching from stress, fresh wounds still stinging slightly even if they’ve already received healing magic or some form of first aid.

Dimitri had returned to his room in bathrobes, and, for the first time, feeling slightly bit human again. Claude had been waiting for him with bandages, ointment, and...is that a freshly brewed concoction?

Claude notices the newly bathed blonde eyeing his latest experiment and chuckles, “Don’t worry about it, ‘Mitri. I love you too much to poison you,” he winks.

Dimitri blushes at Claude’s little comment, probably another one of his firsts in years.

“It’s just a little potion,” Claude continues, “It’s a painkiller; it relaxes your probably still tense muscles. I promise it won’t taste that bad.”

Dimitri just sits at the edge of his bed, trying to take this all in. For the past five years, he had been nothing but a beast who knows only vengeance, a monster who knows only to fight. But ever since he reunited with Byleth and the rest of the Blue Lions, they’ve done nothing but help him and show him care and concern (except Felix, probably). And now, he’s reunited with Claude, who, admittedly, is his favorite person, and even he’s showing him kindness, when the young schemer has better things to do like lead the Leicester Alliance in repelling the invading Imperial Forces. Surely, a monster like him deserves none of this?

“Dimitri, hey,” Claude’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. His hand goes up to Dimitri’s face, wiping away some of his tears. He had not noticed that he’d started crying.

“I...don’t deserve...this...any of this, Claude,” Dimitri chokes, his sobs starting to rack his body, “I’m nothing but a monster who knows nothing but war, vengeance, and battle. I did nothing but kill, murder, slaughter these past few years. I watched as terrified faces turn into pained ones as I ripped the life out of their beaten bodies. My strength was given to me and I have done nothing with it but to kill and destroy! I —”

Dimitri was cut off when Claude wrapped him in his arms.

“That’s what was, Dimitri. That was you in pain and in torment from the voices that haunt you. I won’t justify what you did. But what you can do to heal, not just physically,” Claude lets go of his embrace and puts his hand on Dimitri’s chest, “is to atone. To set things right. To use that strength which you have been given to protect.” Claude starts taking some of the bandages, and hands the potion to his patient, face still wet with tears.

Dimitri looks at the potion, still unsure.

“Dimitri.” Claude looks at him in the eye. “Do you trust me?”

Dimitri looks at Claude, takes in his question, and he couldn’t help but smile. A genuine smile. “Yes, Claude. I trust you.”

He takes the potion and relaxes, letting Claude work his bandages.

“I’m glad these scars didn’t reach your pretty face,” Claude quips to ease the tension. He applies some ointment to some of Dimitri’s fresher wounds, and wraps his bruised arms and chest with bandages.

“Here, you’re all set!” Claude cheerfully announces after a while. “Maybe you should rest and sleep for now.”

“But...what if they haunt me in my dreams again?” Dimitri says in a low, almost scared voice.

He sits beside Dimitri, who is lying in bed, and starts stroking his still-messy blond hair. “Don’t worry. I’m here. All your wounds will heal, whether they be the ones in your body or your heart.” He then plants a kiss on his forehead.

Claude begins humming a lullaby. “Sleep, my darling, safe and sound.”

And Dimitri does.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand on a bit more angst and hurt/comfort! Looking forward to doing more in the future!


End file.
